


Suit Yourself

by LibidineTertius



Series: Tony Get Himself the Best Presents (With a Little Help From Steve) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent Due to the Boys Being Idiots About SS&C But They're Both Into It, Not the Iron Man Suit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, Tony is Not Snidely Whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Tony buys Steve a suit as a birthday present to himself. Steve thinks the kinks of rich people are beyond bizarre.





	Suit Yourself

“I could wear my dress uniform,” Steve protested, even though he knew Tony would object. It was Tony’s event, after all, and he knew what was expected, but Steve hated the whole dancing monkey thing. The idea of being dressed up as Captain America in front of a crowd would be bad enough, but dressing up as something he wasn’t so he could hang about with all those rich people made his neck itch. 

“You _want_ to be the center of attention?” Tony asked, lips quirked, looking up from where he was signing off on the purchase. “It’s too late anyway. I already bought you a suit. Happy birthday to me!”

Steve frowned, slightly dubious. “You got my measurements…?”

“Jaaaarvis,” Tony sing-songed.

“Yes, sir?” came the disembodied voice.

“Would you mind sharing Captain Roger’s inseam with-“

Steve felt himself go all warm as his eyes shifted upward. Jarvis was Tony's answer to most things in the tower. “Nevermind.” In the old stories, the robots were big, obvious things that rolled and lumbered around, filling glasses and pressing clothes, not omnipresent eyes in the walls measuring his inseam. “Where’s the suit?”

“Hanging in your closet,” Tony said easily. Steve smiled thinly. In some ways, there was less privacy here than there’d been in _Shield_. Still, Tony had gotten him a gift. And Steve was trying to let himself try new things in this new century. So… fancy new suit? Fine. It wasn’t as though he’d never worn a suit before. They really hadn’t even changed all that much in the last seventy years. 

 

An hour later, Steve was wearing a suit that probably cost a month’s wages. He was standing very tall so he didn't crease the linen of the shirt before the party. Tony eyed him, eyes sparking, and told Jarvis that he was going to be busy for the next hour. Steve bubbled with amusement; clearly seeing Steve in a suit just made Tony want to get him _out_ of it. “You really shouldn’t ignore your work on my behalf,” Steve pointed out, feeling like he should at least try to be the voice of reason. Not that it would be the first time Tony had taken time for a “nooner” with him. Steve had been alarmed if aroused the first time Tony took him in his office in the middle of the day, but Tony had thick walls and white noise generators. No one had stopped to arrest Steve or even hassle him as he limped out of Tony’s office with beard burn on his thighs.

So when Tony stalked up to him this afternoon, stretching up to wrap an arm around his neck and pull Steve into a kiss that went from zero to filthy in about two seconds, Steve just smiled into his lover’s mouth and went along with it. Tony tended to be inventive and giving when it came to sex, and Steve’s serum-enhanced body was always eager for it. Steve stroked a hand down the Tony’s t-shirt covered back. It was soft with age, fragile under his fingers, and Steve was careful to handle it and the breakable man underneath with care. Howard was gone, but Tony was still here: warm, alive, and twice the smartass. A hand settled on Steve through the suit pants, a friendly little hello that brought him quickly to attention. Steve chuckled into Tony’s mouth; Tony seemed to be in a hurry. Pulling back just slightly, he asked, “You have something in mind? Just give me a minute to get this off.” 

But Tony shook his head. “Don’t.” His hand pressed in more deliberately, moving from a friendly hello to a deliberate rub. “I have something in mind and it involves you on my desk.” Steve snorted. Considering that most people in Tony’s company realized the only way to get Tony to look at anything was to digitize it and send it to him electronically, it wasn’t like Tony even used his desk for anything except looking imposing, storing his snacks, and sex. Not the most comfortable surface for sex, but at least it was well-constructed enough to hold even Steve's weight. Hands smoothing up Tony’s sides, Steve then reached for the buttons on his dress shirt, but Tony flicked him in the side. “I said _don’t_. Come on, trust me. Just bend over.” 

_“Romantic,”_ Steve said wryly, but let Tony guide him into position over the desk. Short of team emergencies, it wasn’t like he’d ever left Steve unsatisfied. Tony pressed gently but firmly at the base of Steve’s back and kicked apart his legs, so Steve’s face was low over the glossy, glass surface and his ass was- with a slight bending at the knees- in the perfect position for Tony to grind against him. Shameless and happy, Steve rolled his hips back against Tony. The older man wasn’t fully hard yet, but Steve was sure he’d be hard enough to fuck Steve soon enough at this rate. Pressed up against the glass top of Tony’s desk, Steve gripped the surface gently, afraid of damaging the surface. He was always damaging things if he wasn’t careful. 

“Thing is,” Tony said conversationally, pressed up against Steve with his hand right back where it had been, stroking Steve right through the fancy trousers, “is that I don’t get to see you all fancy very often. And you clean up nice, Steve.” Tony wasn’t an obviously huge guy, but he had strong, solid hands and clever fingers. Even through the silk underwear that came with the suit, he was getting a solid rhythm, enough that Steve’s breaths were coming faster and harder now from arousal. Tony kissed Steve’s shoulder. “So leave it on while I have my wicked, wicked way with you.” 

_“I’ll ruin the suit,” Steve protested, face going hot as his head bowed under the weight of his nearing orgasm. If Tony didn’t stop stroking him through the fabric, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. “Please. Let me take them off first.” They were _expensive.__

“No,” Tony said again, so clearly amused. “But you’re welcome to keep resisting. It’s pretty funny, watching you squirm. C’mere.” He put a hand on Steve’s hip, guiding him around so it was Steve’s back on the desk, jacket rucking up around him, getting terribly crumpled. “I,” Tony said slowly, “am going to fuck you in this suit. Say ‘yes,’ Steve.” 

“Yes,” he said helplessly, staring up into his lover’s smug face as Tony continued to rub him hard through the front of the pants, eyes confident and dark. Steve let go, coming hard enough that his head fell back, smacking the surface of the desk. He spilled, humiliatingly, inside his new suit pants, sticky in his fancy new, silk briefs, coming all over himself like he was thirteen again. 

As the height of the orgasm faded, Steve let his face fall to the side, ashamed. He’d just spoiled the trousers. 

A hand stroked his face. “Hey,” Tony whispered. “Hey, you’re okay. This is what I’m trying to tell you. I can _afford_ it, Steve. I have another suit I got for you to wear to the damn party. _This_ one is a present to me. Can’t I get myself something nice?” Steve looked up, and Tony still looked a bit smug, but also a little worried, like he wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t pushed too far. It was a reasonable concern; Tony never knew when to stop pushing. 

“The suit is ruined,” Steve said slowly, sitting up and looking at the stained fabric around the crotch, face burning. But he was starting to understand what it was Tony was going for, however insane it seemed to him. 

Tony’s laughter was sharp and bright. “You think _that_ ’s ruined. I can do so much better. Mind if I manhandle you a little?” 

Like Steve ever minded that. “Please. Whatever you want.” Tony raised his brows. He’d tried to teach Steve about safe words and boundaries and all that, but considering that if Steve ever really didn’t like what Tony was doing, he could damn well get away, he wasn’t all that interested. 

“Well, it you insist…” He pulled the silk pocket square out of Steve’s breast pocket and pushed it smilingly into Steve’s mouth, then tugged Steve’s tie loose. Steve’s brows rose, aware of exactly what Tony was doing. He’d never gagged Steve before. It wasn’t like Steve was much of a talker to start with, not like Tony. Tony wrapped the tie around Steve’s head and tied it firmly, trapping the bit of silk in his mouth. Steve could have shred it with an ounce of effort, but a quick test showed that it thoroughly muffled his words. Tony looked terribly pleased with himself. Steve shrugged, indicating that he was fine. He could breathe and it didn’t hurt, so he’d wear the gag if Tony liked. 

“Now, remember that this is a present to me,” he billionaire reminded Steve, then gripped him by the shirt front, and literally tore Steve’s shirt open. Shocked, Steve shouted in protest as buttons flew across the room, but Tony’s pupils were enormous and he slid a hand under the shirt to Steve’s nipple, roughly pinching one. “I just want to wreck you sometimes,” he admitted. “I want to see you messy and coming apart. One of these days I'm going to go for come-glazed and stuffed at both ends with my handprint on your ass.” Steve’s breaths got a little faster and he reached for Tony, trying to communicate something like _You are a filthy bastard and yes_ just by touch. “And I know you aren’t ready for that.” Steve groaned in protest, because the scene Tony was painting sounded pretty damn good to him. “But, for now, I’d like to at least mess up the package.” 

Tony gripped the shoulders of the jacket and pulled, along with the torn shirt, down Steve’s arms to his elbows, trapping him in the fabric. He could hear seams popping. Jesus, was Tony really doing this? His lover was a maniac. He looked up at Tony and then his eyes coasted down Tony’s body to the bulge in his jeans. Tony was definitely doing this. Tony was absolutely getting his end off from wrecking Steve’s new clothes. Rich people were weird. Then Tony leaned in and repeated, “Feel free to keep resisting.” 

Steve grinned a little around the gag. Oh, it was _that_ way, was it? Dirty bastard. With a little nod, Steve pulled and squirmed in his fabric prison, ignoring the soft tearing sounds as seams gave way. Tony pulled Steve’s knees up so his ankles were behind Tony’s head and cupped Steve’s ass hard in both hands. Steve raised his brows. Not like Tony could fuck him _through_ the trousers. But Tony wanted a little struggle, so Steve very carefully wiggled his hips, not-quite-kicking. Struggling too much could result in accidentally kicking Tony in the head. Still, he was happy to put on a bit of a show, bucking and moaning. He had to try not to laugh, picturing himself as the girl trussed up on the railroad tracks in the old serial dramas. “ _Oh no! Won’t someone save me from this man’s dastardly clutches!_ ” It was probably just as well Tony couldn’t understand what he was saying through the gag, because that was pretty cheesy. 

Tony was grinning and running his nails down Steve’s chest, gently scratching. “Gorgeous,” he murmured and grabbed Steve’s thighs firmly, drawing him in even tighter and restraining him a little before he reached into a desk drawer to root around for something. Then there was another, louder tearing sound and Steve felt the pressure and the give… lower down. He paused, startled, as he realized Tony had just punctured and torn the seat of the trousers. Eyes genuinely huge, Steve twisted, trying to see, but Tony shoved him back down. Steve could have forced the issue, but… well, Tony was clearly having such a good time, and if Tony was cutting into Steve’s trousers, then Steve knew what was coming next and didn’t care to slow Tony down. 

Sure enough, there was more ripping and a cool breeze against his ass as Tony widened the hole, and then fingers rooting around, pushing around his silk underpants, more tearing noises… Steve groaned in earnest now, excited. Tony was so eager to fuck him that he was cutting through Steve’s clothes? Sweet shit, that was actually pretty damn hot. _”Fuck me!”_ he urged through the gag, but so muffled Tony couldn’t know he was spoiling whatever little fantasy Tony had going. Steve craned his neck up enough to see Tony shove his own jeans down, his erection flushed and hard. He’d inspired that. Steve wriggled more, tugging at his arms, careful not to actually unbalance. _”Help, help!”_ he called through the gag, even as he widened his thighs a bit to make it easier as Tony slid a lube-wetted finger inside him. 

He did love a man that worked with his hands. Getting fingered was one of Steve’s very favorite things about sex with Tony. The first time they’d had sex, this was all Tony had done to him. He’d just fingered Steve for almost half an hour, whispering filth in his ear, until Steve had come from nothing more than fingers in his ass and a towel under his hips, a little embarrassed and immensely pleased. Today, Tony wasn’t going for a slow build up, though. Today, Tony went immediately deep and started simulating fucking with one finger before immediately jumping all the way to three fingers for a sloppy wet stretch that made Steve arch his back. 

By the time Tony swapped out fingers for cock, Steve was hard again in his already come-soaked underwear, squirming at the discomfort of the way it stuck to and constricted his erection. Steve reached for himself, but with his arms pinned by his- now torn- jacket and shirt, he couldn’t quite reach. He tugged harder, trying to get just one hand into position to reach his erection, even as he moaned from the sensation of Tony’s short, deep thrusts that seemed to go right for the prostate every time. Tony did enjoy this sort of sweet torture: the way Steve flushed under his pale skin and the ripple of his muscles and the way his face went openly needy when Tony wound him up enough. Pulling one wrist up behind his own back, Steve managed to get the other to his belt, getting it undone one-handed even while his eyes rolled up in his head with the fucking. Zipper down. Hand _in_ the briefs and pulling his shaft up into a more comfortable position so Steve could stroke himself while Tony fucked him senseless. 

Above him, his lover didn’t seem to mind this little change in the situation, though he shifted his grip higher on Steve’s hips instead of his thighs, trying to provide a little more support as Steve had tipped himself almost sideways on the desk in his efforts to get at his erection. Tony’s face was sweaty and his eyes were half-closed in pleasure, but also intent. “Love having you like this,” Tony panted between thrusts. “Pretty face. Pretty cock. Go on, I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me?” At this rate, Steve thought it was actually an inevitability. Between the dick in his ass and his own fingers moving under the ruined silk briefs, his body felt too sensitive to do anything but chase that orgasm right up to the edge and over it. Head tipping back, Steve moaned as he came over his own hand to the accompaniment of Tony’s very determined fucking. 

Everything went a little fuzzy for a moment and Steve let his eyes close. Tony began to change his rhythm from deep and short to harder and more dramatic, each thrust going from just the tip to Tony slamming into Steve so hard he slid a little across the desk. He trusted Tony to make sure he wouldn’t fall over entirely. The new rhythm created a dirty slap-slap that Steve hadn’t even noticed a minute earlier but now seemed so loud he was sure people in the next room _must_ hear in case they hadn’t heard Steve moaning like a two-bit whore a minute ago. Steve deliberately tightened himself a little around Tony who cursed and, within a dozen more strokes, came hard into Steve’s ass. 

Usually, Tony was the sort to linger after sex: to rest, pet Steve’s abused ass like a favored pet, and dig out ideas for how to make it even better next time. (The man could never leave well enough alone for two minutes.) But today he pulled out almost immediately. Steve looked up, curious. He distantly recognized that the device Tony was holding in front of his face with the lens must be some kind of camera a moment before the light flashed and a piece of paper slid out the front. Tony backed up again and took several more pictures which he lay to the side before he set it down and hurried in as quickly as he could with his jeans around his thighs and his cock hanging damply. 

The first thing Tony did was slice through the tie that held Steve’s gag in place. “That was good?” Tony asked, equal parts self-congratulations and vulnerability. “I thought that was pretty damn good. It was, right?” 

Steve wetted his lips. His tongue tasted weird from the silk. “That was good,” he promised while Tony helped pull the jacket and shirt back onto his shoulders so could move properly. “You’re a lunatic, but I think you might have noticed me having a nice time.” One of Steve’s shoulders was a little sore from taking his weight, but with his healing, that would be fine before he even got out of here. “Twice,” he added. “Rather messily.” 

Tony flashed a lot of very white teeth. “And such a pretty picture you made,” he agreed. “My own personal pornography. Don’t worry,” he added quickly, reaching for the pieces of paper that came out of the camera, waving them around. “These are fully analog. Not on any server anywhere.” From Tony, Steve supposed, that was positively thoughtful. Though they ought to talk about taking lewd pictures without his damn permission. Steve smirked a little and wondered whether Tony would let Steve tie him up in return so they could have that discussion at his leisure. 

For now, though, he took in the wreckage of his fine suit. Torn and stained, it was good for nothing but the rag bag now. A damn waste, though he knew Tony did have the money for this. “And for the party?” Steve checked. 

“Another suit,” Tony confirmed. “Almost identical.” He fished some wipes out of his desk drawer along with bottles of water, both of which he set out for Steve. Looking out from under his lashes, Tony added, “I’ll be wearing a nice suit too.” 

Steve paused, hand frozen in the act of wiping come off his belly. “Will you?” 

Tony smiled and Steve felt heat rise in his chest. He wasn’t sure he was going to enjoy the party tonight, but he was pretty damn sure he’d enjoy the afterparty. 


End file.
